Acceptance:Student Sorting/Johnathan Kho
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Johnathan's strengths lie in his intellect and his passion for knowledge, but his weaknesses is that he's too serious when it comes to his studies, often neglecting his health in favour of pulling all-nighters. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Johnathan would like to work as something akin to the UK's Unspeakable. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Studying studying and studying. Johnathan is someone who loves to suck in knowledge like a sponge. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *His encyclopaedias — again, thirst for knowledge *His flute — yes he does have hobbies other than burying his nose in his books *Family photo — self explanatory *Eyeglasses — his eyesight is basically 240p without them okay he'd fall into a ditch and die without em *His MP3 — he likes to listen to music when he studies 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Hello he is here to ask society to stop being a collectively judgemental motherfucker because he'd like people to approach him and not be intimidated by his apparent resting bitchface okay. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? He just wants to be in a house with intellectuals like him, that's all he asks The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Cursed with a resting b**chface, Johnathan gives off an unnapproachable and cold aura, something that is a double-edged sword for him. It can repel people he doesn't like, but it also repels people he does like. Sure, he's been blessed by Aphrodite with his pretty face and cat-like features, but nobody really wants to approach a person with an RBF if they don't want to get dragged roughly down the slopes of their dignity. If someone is brave enough to approach him, they'd discover that his personality is miles away from his aura. He is, as his close friends say, 'a complete freakin' doof'. While he looks stone cold outside, Johnathan is really very soft and kind of squishy. He's really easy to get along with if you just try... and also easy to take advantage of. Johnathan is aware of this but he does know his limits. If a person goes too far, it's rest in pieces for them. Johnathan knows how to take care of himself, okay? No, hyung and noona, he doesn't need protection. Johnathan is a natural scholar, having the highest affinity for anything knowledge-related among his siblings. Though he doesn't possess photographic memory or any of that sort, he does have a study habit that teachers would be proud of. His ability to organise, prioritise and compromise is something to be noted and his diplomatic skills are thanks to his parents. One side of Johnathan that can rarely be seen by other people is his cheekier and arguably more annoying side, reserved especially for people he holds close the most. Whenever he's around his closest ties, he's innuendos and puns and lowkey sass galore. Feline eyes have a hint of a mischievous spark in them as his seemingly bitchy aura blends together with his squishy personality, teasing words flowing easily out of his mouth with the corners of his lips forming a semi-smirk, semi-smile. Just because Johnathan is a serious person when it comes to studying doesn't mean he can't enjoy a meme or two. If you listen carefully, Johnathan would mutter out memes under his breath. He's not just a meme lord, okay? He's THE meme lord. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) The Kho family had long been producing children who would soon grow up to be government officials so it wasn't any surprise that Lucien ended up becoming an ambassador. He was assigned to the USA, having had the most potential there. Lucien had many expectations set upon him because of the fact that he was the first Kho to ever be assigned in North America. However, Lucien himself didn't expect to find love in America of all places the moment he stepped on American soil. Lucien and Rhea Celadon's meeting wasn't love at first sight per se, but they had hit it off and took a liking to each other like fishes to water. The South Korean's English was still a bit rocky, which was why Rhea was assigned to help him seeing as she was one of the people who were completely fluent in both English and Korean and served as his translator. It brought Lucien great comfort to know that someone can interpret whatever he was trying to say while Rhea was only happy to help, finding Lucien's still awkward English communications skills endearing. Rhea had helped Lucien improve his English and as a thank you, Lucien would take her out to dinner or wherever the woman wanted to go. Their relationship developed naturally and they found each other's presence like a puzzle piece in their lives that they didn't know they were missing. Pretty soon they found each other completing the other's sentences and being able to read each other like an open book. From there came an epiphany both reached one night while they were having their weekly movie marathon, with buttered popcorn between them and a tacky horror film playing in the background. "I think I love you." One of them stated, followed by an "I think I do too.". The rest of the conversation more or less went like this: "Are we dating?" "I've been taking you out for a really long time now so probably." "Should we get married?" "If you wanna." When they announced their engagement to their circle of friends, one of them gave them a strange look, stating that "I thought you two were already married." Rhea Celadon soon became Rhea Kho. The two noticed how easily they slipped into the marriage life. It was just like their usual relationship, except with more emotions, love and a bit of passion. Okay maybe a lot more passion than anticipated, seeing as it wasn't even a year after their marriage that they had their first child, a beautiful baby girl named Hannah. From there, their family grew as Mira, Johnathan, Jean, Zachary and finally Levi entered the world, one or two years after another. Johnathan Hyunwoo Kho is the third child of six, born a year after Mira. Even at a young age, he showed an impressive intellect and a passion for knowledge, sucking up facts like a sponge, more specifically in the areas of music and psychology, an unusual mix. Unlike other children, Johnathan actually asked for tutoring sessions and advanced lessons, the curriculum for his age group not satisfying his thirst. By the time his youngest brother Levi was born, Johnathan had a steadily growing collection of books of all subjects. The boy had also assigned himself as his younger siblings' tutor, a fact he was very proud of. Hannah and Mira often joked that the amount of time he spent reading books was the reason for his resting b**ch face, often commenting that he looks really scary whenever he is deep in his reading. Johnathan was concerned at first, but eventually embraced this weird trait of his. It did decrease his chances in socialising, but Johnathan was too busy burying his nose deeper into his books to care. Both Lucien and Rhea were Half-Bloods, so it wasn't a surprise when their children started to have magical outbursts, also one after the other. Johnathan's first outburst, which happened when he was about 5 years old, was when one of his siblings was being cheeky and interrupting his precious study period. One second Jean was chatting his ears off, the next she was muted like a T.V with a faulty speaker. Turns out Johnathan had Magically silenced her. Lucien and Rhea explained to the two children what had happened and never has Johnathan been more excited to turn 11, which was still a long way off. Not long after Johnathan's first magical outburst, Rhea reconnected with two of her old colleagues, Patrick and Stella Grant. The six Kho kids were introduced to the five of the six Grant children, the last one having been confined in the hospital at that time. Johnathan had connected the best with the youngest, Charlotte, and since then the two families have been closely tied, the connection not wavering even after Patrick and Stella's rise to president and vice president of the MACUSA. Soon Johnathan turned 11 and headed off to Ilvermorny. Now 13, he'll be starting his third year. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! https://kpopotakurui.files.wordpress.com/2016/01/mansae-mv-joshua-mic.gif HONG JISOO <3 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N-O-N-E :D 6) What year is your character in? Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 6/2 ---- Category:Sorted